Pale Steed
Pale Steed'''s are Horse-like Mimics that spew haze when approached or attacked. Tactics Tips & Attacks Aeronaut This one is pretty simple really the Pale Steed stands still when it is attacking so all you have to do is simply stand outside of the attack range and fire your steam cannon at it. If you're daring (advanced tactic) and in a large open space, you can do more damage and kill it faster if you move quickly under its stream of haze and attack it when you're right next to it, pass through it, and run, wait for the haze stream to go high again, and repeat. Or fire and jump through it at the same timem it should turn and spew haze the wrong direction (similar to the earlier tactic and ferric and crag tactics). Ferric Run up and strike the steed. When he starts to spray the haze jump over it and strike his back, he will then turn and spray haze that direction. Repeat until dead. Advanced 1: Jump towards the steed on a collision course and strike it in the face before you make contact. Done properly, you will hit the pale steed, safely pass through it as it flashes and land on the opposite side. The steed will attack without turning around, leaving his back wide open. Do another leaping attack through the steed--this will interrupt its attack and the steed will turn around and attack the wrong way once again. Repeat until the steed is dead. Advanced 2: Attack the steed and quickly press down+A to roll. You will pass through the steed, and end up behind it. This is similar to Advanced 1, except without jumping. Also, you can use a similar tactic as one for Swampfoots. If the steed is standing on a thin floor with a wall next to it, hang on the wall just far enough away so that its attack can't reach you, and attack normally. Crag Just swing at his back from the sides, and he will look the way you were earlier and spew breath that way. You will already be on the opposite side and have another shot at his back. Repeat this until he dies. Another way would be to hit him, get out of his range until his attack ends, repeat. Another way would be to Grapple up, and repeatedly sling down. (when possible) Additional Information Sprocket Data From '''Mimics of Ridgeback Highlands: Pale Steed: *This tall Mimic slowly paces until it spots an intruder, releasing a smokescreen of Haze from its muzzle. First Encounter: Paydirt Summit Quest Relevance *During the Daily Quest "Bags in the Mines" (LW0006), player must kill 12 bag-wearing Pale Steeds and retrieve the Fungicide Bags for Lana Westwood. *The Mimicology Quest "Pale Steed Study" (CY0020) involves collecting 30 Pale Steed Muzzles that are dropped by Pale Steeds during this quest. *In the Extermination Quest "Pale Steed Extermination" (AS0058), the player must kill 50 Pale Steeds per day for three days for Admiral Stanton. Trophy Farming The locations of Pale Steeds are shown in the attached map. Go from the cable car checkpoint down, then left, then up until the room with the low ceiling occupied by 2 Pale Steeds and nothing else, kill all steeds, restart. If you can, work on other quests such as the jar quests, which involve lots of checkpoint jumping. A continuous route for those who dislike re-loading an area over and over is presented in the map below. From the start of the green line: Kill all the enemies in the room, starting with the Pale Steed in the middle-bottom. Go up, kill all enemies in the room. Go right, kill all the enemies in the room and go right again, killing all Mimics in the room. Return, pass the room where the two Pale Steeds were. In the next room, all but one or two of your kills should have respawned. Kill them all. Go down until you reach the Pale Steed you killed at the start. Repeat this run until satisfied. This can also be used to farm Cactigrubs (3 in the run), Hazebugs (3 in the run) and Hackworms (4 in the run). Related Enemies *Cinder Steed Category:Ridgeback Highlands Enemies Category:Enemies